


The World Doesn't End With You

by Lily_Silvergarden



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Silvergarden/pseuds/Lily_Silvergarden
Summary: BB has managed to become one with the MoonCell. Somehow all the living Masters with their returned servants are sent to Earth and must face those corroded by their desires.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blame this fic on Kingpaganmin and Pryotra. That's all I'm going to say.

Chapter 1

Where was she? How did she get here? Fire and smoke filled her vision long with the screams resounding in her ears. Hakuno reached out for the bond with Gil and thankfully it was still there however there seemed to be a wall between them. As much as Hakuno wanted to wait for Gil, staying in area on fire did not seem to be the best idea.

“I need to find a safe place and hope Gil can find me there. Hopefully once he does we can figure out what is going on.” The worst part of it all, her memory was in jumbles even more than it usually was and that was saying something.

“Okay, lets focus on what I can remember. I was pulled to the far side where I made a contract with Gilgamesh. Lots of things happened with very various sentinels and so many people died.” She couldn’t focus on the deaths unless she wanted to break down, “We had just beaten Melt...but then what?”

Why couldn’t she remember what happened after beating Melt? She knew something had happened but she honestly could not for the life of her remember? Why was her memory always a problem?! Oh well there wasn’t much she could do about it now but to find a safe place and wait for Gil.

Now if there was one thing that Hakuno knew about herself and servants was that their footsteps were generally quiet with the major exception of Gil’s armor on the labyrinth floor. That clanking sound would be forever engraved into her brain. The current footsteps behind her were much to heavy to be that of woman’s but not clanky enough to be Gil’s.

“Please stop follo-!” Hakuno had turned to tell the man off, “Your eyes!!” Now she remembered! They had gone to confront BB but she had already joined with the MoonCell…..They had been too late. She had already destroyed humanity in one blow. This man….was he one of the victims of having his desire unleashed? The man’s eyes were a deep purple with the iris surrounded by a pink sakura flower. Just as the man reached for her, a red gem flew caging the man. There was only mage that Hakuno could think of who used gems!

“Rin!”

The next thing Hakuno, a not black haired mage grabbed her and took off in the opposite direction. The farther they ran, the air cleared and the smell of death was less noticeable. Finally they stopped at what seemed to be an old hotel.

“Who are you and what’s going on? Did BB cause all this?” While looking similar to the Rin she knew from the MoonCell, they eyes were a lighter blue and the hair was blonde. Also she seemed to prefer pants to Rin’s skirt though the style was identical the other. The annoyed look was identical as well.

"Hakuno I know everything is confusing right now but keep up! I think Sakura used the last of her administration power to send us to Earth. She also managed to send Lancer as well though I have no idea where he is.” Rin couldn’t connect with Lancer as well.

“Does it feel like there is a hard shield between you two keeping the connection from going all the way through?” It was so odd not to have Gil looming over her shoulder, watching and protecting her. Where on Earth could he be?

“Yes I’m thinking if Sakura sent us both here, Rani would have been sent as well. Jinako, too, though knowing her she’s already found a place to hide especially if she’s been separated from Karna. There’s also the problem of contacting each other and this is not where I hacked into the MoonCell. If I had to guess this would be Japan.” Wait, what? Why of all places would Sakura send them to Japan?

“The big question is how was I able to use a code cast outside of the MoonCell? It should not be possible. Could this be a side effect from the MoonCell from changing positions or did Sakura manage this when she sent our souls to Earth?”

“How do you know it was Sakura who sent us to Earth?” Hakuno was still unsure of what happened after BB became one with the MoonCell but Sakura had been running ragged from everything. It would have been close to a miracle for her to pull this off on top of apparently moving Rin’s body so that she would be in the same area as Hakuno as well as reconnecting Rin to her servant. That was a lot for even one administrative AI to pull of at full power.

“I don’t remember much,” Oh at least Hakuno wasn’t the only one facing memory problems right now for once, “but any other option just doesn’t make sense.” Why would BB send them to Earth when they were more than helpless while residing on the Far Side of the Moon was what Rin was trying to say.

“I think we need to find Rani. She might be able to help find out why we can’t call our servants to us.” Rani had been able to divine a way to beat Jabberwocky, maybe she would be able to help figure out where they servants were and why the connection was there but not there.

“That’s a good plan from our student council president. Thankfully Rani is logical enough to assume that she wouldn’t be the only one sent here.” Thank you for the not so hidden insult Ms. Tohsaka, same time next week? Hakuno was beginning to wish she ran into Rani instead of this tsundere. The glare from Rin let Hakuno know Rin knew exactly what she was thinking.

“Also I would like to find Jinako if possible and bring her back here.” Given that Jinako tended to lose her head in dangerous situations, this was not the best place for her as it was only going to get worse. “I’m thinking we could make this hotel our base since it seems to be abandoned and all the keys would be available compared to other places.”

“So we find Rani, then the servants and Jinako if we can find her hidey hole. Sounds like a plan. Thank goodness we can use our code casts. This is not going to be easy.”


	2. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno and Rin get to see desires clashing and Gil is in a bad mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Gil is ooc. This is my first time writing him so yeah it may not be perfect.

Hakuno had long ago had come to accept that there were many things she was not able to understand due to have no memories of her life before the MoonCell, however she understood the situation of humanity. That due to wars that plagued the Earth, technology had stagnated and the mana had dried up . That was common knowledge however the unleashing of desires had destroyed the technology that humanity still had.

“This is going to make it much harder to connect to the MoonCell to fix this.” Rin seemed to be in an agreement while she scrounged for a way to contact Rani.

“This city is to big for us to look for her on foot and Jinako has probably already found and plugged herself into a computer.” Those were all really valid points but there was a major problem with Rin’s plan.

“Rin there is no electricity.” With 90% of humanity falling to desire, the desire to not work was apparently a big one. The modern world needed electricity to work. Hakuno couldn’t imagine the panic when things stopped working before more started falling victim to the Sakura Virus (Rin decided to call it that, not Hakuno).

“I realize that but there has to be something still working. If only we knew when the virus actually struck. We don’t even know what year it is.” Rin was very closely getting to the point of tearing her hair out. Why didn’t anything ever work in their favor? One of the biggest problems was that the Moon Cell truly had no concept of time and so the when was a big problem.

“Rin the world has already ended. There is no use going bald as well.” That wasn’t the right thing to say. Well if Rin didn’t want to hear it she shouldn’t mess with her hair so much whenever she felt anything.

“No backup generators seem to be working in the building, either they long ran out of fuel or they just don’t exist. If its the latter, we don’t have any clue on anything. If its the former then it has been days, weeks, months or even years since BB merged with the Moon Cell. We already know not everyone had their desires unleashed, plus not all desires are necessarily bad. There have to be people who are still sane somewhere.” If there was one common factor about humans was the absolute need to survive above all else.

“I honestly don’t think we can be to far into the future. See how many buildings are still doing okay. While some of them have taken probably from desire to see their work place burned down, most of them are doing okay.” There were a few buildings that seemed to take some damage whether from fire or other sorts, most of them were holding up, a few damaged windows not withstanding.

“Lets just head out and see if we can find any supplies.” That was also something they would have to get used to: the need for food. While you could eat on the Moon Cell, it wasn’t required for survival. They had be sent to Earth with nothing but the clothes on their backs. Hakuno really wanted to say that Rin’s outfit was more practical than hers as Hakuno was in a white no sleeve top with a pink skirt and good walking boots. However she really couldn’t, even though Rin was in pants it still exposed more than what practical clothes should.

They had both made the agreement to keep the abandoned hotel as a base since once they found everyone, it would allow certain egos space from others. It didn’t take them long to get away from the hotel before they heard screams. Hakuno didn’t even need to ask Rin if they should check it out. Neither of the two girls truly had the heart to ignore someone suffering in front of them, though Rin was better at it.

The screams lead them to what should have been an empty daycare, A older woman with long black hair seemed to be screaming at a young man who was standing, no guarding was more like it, the entrance. Something was off. “Hakuno, look at their eyes.” Now that they were closer they could clearly see that they both had the eyes of those whose desired unleashed. Brown met light blue as they both wondered what happened when desires clashed. Would they attempt to devour each other?

“I WANT my child!!” Children? All of Hakuno could think of was millions of Alice’s running around causing chaos not realizing what they were actually doing.

“And I WANT to protect to these children. I’ve already told you a hundred times there isn’t a child named Satoshi here.”

“Give me my son!” Okay this was quickly escalating as the older woman reached out to grab the young man. So apparently having your desires unleashed meant you had no fear challenging someone twice your height and width. Rin seemed to almost teleport in between the arguing couple.

“Enough! This is ridiculous. If he says your child isn’t here, he isn’t here!” The woman seemed ready to argue back when the very air seemed to get heavier. A sound like metal screeching filled the air as dark forms rose from the ground.

“Hurry! Everyone inside before they notice us!” The young man said as he pulled the older woman inside as Rin and Hakuno followed.

‘Gil, where are you?’ Hakuno wasn’t sure when she had become used to the looming presence that had been with her for a majority of her memories but it felt wrong without him beside her.

There were many things the Moon Insect had done in the name of her love for his master, but two were worthy of being punished by Ea. First, separating him from his contractor. Oh, he was more then aware it was probably the infirmary AI who sent them to Earth, but the Moon Cancer had interfered to ensure they would end up apart. On top of that, he was certain she was the cause of the interference between him and his master.

The second was the undoing of all his work and the mess that has become of humanity. By unleashing their desires good and bad, human souls will slow unravel from being unable to balance themselves between their desires and their needs. Worse than that was the black noise that was slowly corroding the Earth in search of his master. Even joined with the Moon Cell, the cancer cannot give up that one desire of her own

The visions pounding behind his eyes of the world screaming for help as it was invaded from within and from the moon was giving even him a migraine. Gilgamesh could feel that primitive directive that was even more hidden then the base one “to control humanity” but the one to “protect us”. Us being the very gods who had created him. The noise must have been slowly devouring the very forces of nature that still governed the Earth. If nothing was changed both the Counter Force of Humanity and the Earth would act and that would be the last thing this world needs.

“Moon Insect, you have managed to become a goddess of the worst sort. You are bringing the Age of Gods while destroying the very gods outside of yourself and returning humans to nothing more than mindless animals unable to tell desire from necessity. For the moment you are safe from my wrath Moon Cancer, but I promise you this that safety will only last for as long as my master is safe. Should I find her in any other state but perfect I will destroy the very moon you call home.”

Speaking of he needed to find his master in the mess before she attracted trouble to herself. Once he found her, then they could work on fixing this mess. It was his duty as the King of Heroes and the first king to uplift humanity after all.

“Oh before I forget. I do owe you thanks Moon Insect. Through your actions, my mongrel is freed of her fate as a tool for others. Now she completely belongs to me and me alone.”

Gilgamesh didn’t even bother to hold back the grin as a very distant feminine voice screamed out, “Gilgamesh!”


End file.
